


AC/DC

by CharlineChuckwood



Series: Jarchie x Music [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abused Archie, Angry Jughead, Archie needs help, Broken Archie, Camping, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I want a Jughead Jones like this one, I'm Sorry, Let's kill Geraldine, Multi, No Jarchie smut though, Pedophilia, Protective Jughead Jones, Protectiveness, Sexual Abuse, Shit always happens to him, poor archie, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlineChuckwood/pseuds/CharlineChuckwood
Summary: Archie and Jughead go on their roadtrip. Little did they know it would become their highway to Hell before they even got in the car. Will they find the way back to Heaven?





	AC/DC

**Author's Note:**

> HERE COMES THE FLUFF!
> 
> There's a little E-rated part in the beginning, but I needed it to introduce the cute stuff.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this! Don't hesitate to comment to help me get better at writing. -Chuck :)
> 
> UPDATE: I was tired when I proof-read this and I just corrected a few typos.

Archie was walking along the road. He was on his way to the drive-in where he was supposed to meet Jughead and leave for their summer road trip. He had clearly overpacked and he was already regretting it. He was pulling a huge trolley suitcase that was attached to his belt, carrying a hiking backpack on his back, a 5-liters water jug in one hand and his guitar case in the other. He was sweating like a polar bear in Florida, and his pale skin had turned bright red after barely two minutes of walking. He was running late and his father was unable to drop him off as he was already at work, despite it being 6:15 a.m. He grumbled and cursed at himself for being so indecisive and ending up packing almost all of his closet.

Meanwhile, Jughead was waiting outside the truck they had rented for the summer. What the hell was Archie doing? He should’ve been there for twenty minutes already. He texted him to hurry if they wanted to avoid rush hour traffic on the highway. Archie replied that it wouldn’t happen since they were heading North and that nobody else would want to do that.

Jughead grumbled. They had almost had a fight because of his hatred for sunlight and heat. He had to convince Archie that they would get sunburns and skin cancer through the car windows for him to approve his plan.

Further down the road, Miss Grundy was leaving to visit her family. She drove past Archie before she realized it was him and pulling over.

“Archie! What are you doing here so early? Do you want a ride?”

The redhead happily accepted. He opened the door and threw his luggage in the back, then plopped on the front seat.

“Thank you, Miss Grundy- “ He started but was cut off.

“It’s summer, we’re not in school so you can call me Geraldine.” She said.

“Well Geraldine” he continued, hesitating a little before saying her first name because it felt awkward, “I am going on a road trip with Jughead, I was on my way to meet him at the drive-in.”

“It’s such a beautiful morning, I’m sure he can wait ten more minutes.” She said as she drove off, “We’re going to the river.”

Archie was surprised. He didn’t say anything, as he didn’t know what to think of the current situation. He wasn’t worried, but he was definitely uncomfortable. It was exactly 6:30 a.m. when they reached the riverside. They got out and Miss Grundy grabbed a blanket. She put it down on the grass. The boy was clearly confused. He sat down on the blanket next to Geraldine, on the spot she was patting with her hand.

“Let’s talk about music, shall we? I think you have a lot of potential, Archie.”

“You think so? I mean, to be honest I’ve never really had to work for your course…” He said hesitantly.

“I know, and it is what amazes me.” She put her hand on his knee, “It’s like you can feel it in your veins. You don’t need to work hard to be good at it.” Her hand was sliding further up his thigh with every word, “And I think that this is a very good definition of talent.”

Archie shivered. He wanted to say something, either thank her for her kind words or protest against her adventurous right hand, but nothing came out of his mouth when he opened it. His brain shut down. He wasn’t in control anymore and it petrified him. The boy was helpless as he felt himself go hard.

"See how much you want this, boy?" she smirked, "You're not even trying to stop me." She palmed him through his pants and whispered, "So nicely hard for me."

She unbuttoned Archie's pants and pulled them down just enough to release his throbbing length. She then held her dress up, revealing the absence of any underwear. Geraldine straddled her student and took him all inside, throwing her head back at the fulfilling feeling.

Archie wanted to scream. He hadn't given any consent, and yet he was being wildly ridden by a grown woman. He tried to focus so he would come, hoping that it would be over sooner. He was wrong, miss Grundy wasn't done with him just yet.

"Oh Archie, what did you expect? I want to come too!"

His member was overly sensitive from his not-so-pleasant climax, and he couldn't help but wince and whimper in pain as Geraldine kept bouncing up and down his penis. She screamed out as she orgasmed. She had never looked or sounded so insane. The teacher stood up, not seeming to care about the fluids running down her legs.

Archie felt dizzy. He had the taste of vomit in his mouth.

"I'm dropping you off at the drive-in. Get in, honey."

The nickname made him even more nauseous. He was silent the whole way. He felt extremely relieved when he spotted Jughead sitting in a truck in the middle of the grass. He grabbed his stuff out of the car and left without a word. Jughead stuck his head out the window as his friend threw his luggage at the back of the truck.

"Archie Andrews, I swear if you don't bring your ass in the car right now, I'm running over you." he exclaimed angrily.

The redhead was on the verge of tears at that point.

"Drive." he said when he sat down. 

"Is that all you have to say after being almost an hour late? And what were you doing with miss Grundy?"

"JUST DRIVE!" he shouted furiously, trying not to cry.

Jughead didn't bother to reply and drove off. He was a serious driver and was always focused on the road no matter what. This way, he didn't notice the tears rolling down his best friend's cheeks. About an hour and a half later, he proposed to stop for breakfast. Archie was looking out the window and hummed in approval. His voice sounded broken. When Jughead parked the car at the nearest gas station, he didn't unlock the doors.

"Archie." he said firmly, "Are you gonna tell me what's happening?"

The redhead finally turned his face around, revealing his swollen, blood injected eyes and the dried tears on his cheeks.

"Oh my god, are you alright? What happened? Why are you so quiet?"

Archie started hiccuping and sobbing again, unable to speak. He hadn't cried in front of someone for over five years.

"Please, let me help you. You're worrying me a lot..." Jug's voice was suddenly softer. He placed a comforting hand on his best friend's knee, but the boy backed away against the door.

"Don't!" he exclaimed. "You can't help, Jug. And I can't tell you anything." he whispered.

Jughead was confused and hurt. The person he cared about the most was in pain and it was killing him to witness it. He checked him out to see if he could spot any physical injuries. That was when he noticed that Archie's jeans were suspiciously stained in the crotch area. Suddenly, everything made sense and he turned red in anger.

"It has to do with her, am I right? She didn't just drop you off, did she?"

Jughead didn't even need an answer, the pain and fear in Archie's eyes were enough to confirm his theory.

"I'm calling the sheriff. She's going to jail, and if she doesn't, she dies. I'm gonna kill her, Arch. I can't just let her live free after what she did to you. No one hurts my best friend." Jughead said calmly, but his voice was filled with anger and hatred.

"Jug, please don't tell anyone. People can't know about this. I'm disgusting and they're all gonna see it once they know..."

"She's a sex offender! She's a fucking _teacher_! What if she hurts someone else? She has to be at least fired and only you can make it happen."

"I wanted it."

"Then why are you so broken afterwards, Archie? She told you that so you wouldn't go against her later. She manipulated you. You didn't want this."

"I was  _hard._ I didn't do anything to stop her. And I came." he admitted shamefully.

"Of course you were hard! You're not even eighteen yet and your hormones are peaking! And even if you didn't stop her doesn't mean you gave her any consent." Jughead sighed in sadness. Then they went silent.

Archie wiped his tears with the back of his hand, took a deep breath and they went for breakfast.

-

 They stopped in a fence-less field to sleep that night. They had been quiet most of the day, except for some humming along the radio. Archie was inflating the large mattress that fitted perfectly in the back of the truck, while Jughead was cooking their favorite camping food: chili con carne. 

"Food is ready!" he shouted. "Hurry before the bugs show up!"

He filled two bowls up as the other boy made his way to their improvised gas stove.

"Smells good, man. You're the best at making chili. Chili champion here."

"I must say I'm pretty proud of this one. I put a lot of beans in it. Since we're sleeping outside, I thought farts wouldn't be too much of a problem."

Archie chuckled, but his mouth was full so he spat meat all over himself. The boys burst in laughter, as if nothing had happened that morning. Laughing felt so relieving in that moment. Jughead was looking at his best friend, and for a split second he saw that the spark in his eye was back. But as soon as they calmed down, it disappeared once again.

When they were done eating, they decided to go lay down on the mattress directly. The had woken up early, and they were tired. Archie grabbed his guitar and plucked the strings randomly, creating a calming melody. Jughead was laying on his side, sipping slowly on a beer, staring at him and listening. He wished that Archie would just start singing. He absolutely loved his voice, and he was convinced that it would help him let go of everything. But the boy was not in the mood to let go of anything, and for the first time ever, he looked closed. For the first time since they met, Archie was out of reach, emotional walls blocking every way in. He slowed his playing down until he stopped. He put his instrument aside and made himself comfortable on the mattress. He turned his back on Jughead.

Jughead couldn't just leave him like that. He hesitantly laid his hand on Archie's shoulder, and rubbed it with his thumb. Since he didn't seem to protest, he pulled him towards him a little, so that he would be on his back.

"I should've picked you up instead. I should've gone looking for you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. There is no way you could have known. Stop blaming yourself."

"I'll do when you stop blaming yourself too. You don't deserve this."

"I don't know what to do or say. I don't even know how I feel anymore. Actually, I don't feel anything." Archie whispered.

Jughead ran his hand through his silky ginger hair. "You'll be okay again."

"I hope so, Jug..."

Archie turned on his side to face him, and scooted closer. The green-eyed boy pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'll make sure to fix you. And after I do, I will protect you. I don't want you to be broken again. It's killing me."

"You don't have to..."

"I do."

"Why, Jug?"

They touched foreheads and stared in each others eyes.

"Because I love you, Archie. I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone. If you're broken, then so am I."

Jughead kissed Archie's forehead and let his lips linger for a bit, clenching his watery eyes.

Archie didn't say anything in return, but he pulled the other boy closer and held him as tight as he could.

"You don't even have to try to protect me, Jug. There's no place that feels safer than by your side."

And so they fell asleep, entangled, and their heads in the stars. The next day, they blasted their AC/DC mixtape the whole way, loudly enough to block all negative thoughts. The highway to Hell was definitely not the path they were following together.


End file.
